Talk:Wukong/@comment-188.22.235.10-20120504230538/@comment-5083626-20120506173229
HP items are mostly safe bets early game (some prefer playing offtank due to sustain and generous HP). I would personally suggest that in later stages of the game, you should build armor and magic resist according to the enemies build. Laning tips: -Last hitting(Goes without saying) However you might also want to use the nimbus strike's mechanism to your advantage (Able to farm gold from 3 minions in an one instant, might want to try to weaken them accordingly so you can take them all at once, with practice it'll rapidly help you get required items. -Harassing is also an option for wukong, know when to harass opponents with your E-Q ( add W if they want to trade blows) combo since it has good burst early game plus weakening their armor. -Use bushes to your advantage, nimbus from there or score an easy first blood from Q-E combo when they blindly walk into you. Master the Mechanisms: Crushing Blow: Great tool for harassing, lowers their armor(I wouldnt worry about attack also it can be used on turrets for both dooring purposes. Nimbus Strike is great for positioning, juking and helpful farm tool. Know that the nimbus strike prioritise champions, so you can use that to your advantage by attacking a nearby minion for gold plus harassing them. Also if you are being chased, know that nimbus strike is a dashing tool for wukong, so sometimes one can escape an enemy champ by attacking the minion(or other champs) for positioning. {Decoy: Its a free "Can't hit me for 1.5 seconds" button if they don't have vision on you. Some players don't need sustain knowing that they're enemies are wasting their abilities on the decoy. Great tool to juke as well. Not recommended as a main damaging tool (Unless your trolling or your enemies brains are...under developed). One can stealth kill using a decoy first then walk towards them and E-Q-R combo. (One time a Jax kept playing at a safe distance so I decoyed to make him think I was still far away and finished him) Cyclone: Great ult which allows a knockup while moving. This is great to either stop enemy movements (Stupid Highlander Yi), halting their attacks in place or preventing them to use abilities (Stupid Fed Lifestealing Yi). Great escape mechanism as well due to the gradually increasing speed and knocking chasers (Stupid Chasing Yi). Hopefully I helped you out on both general and easily overlooked stuff (such as the awesome potential of the mechanisms). This is could have been a guide for wukong, I just realised that :P If you take these lessons at heart and master him, no doubt the enemies are going to have a hard time beating you down. Remember that its the players that brings the skills into play. About that Jax...Yeah he's nothing if you can master the timing on decoy, know when hes about to leap and let him have fun with your decoy (There was a time when an nocturne and fiora ulted on my clone while a twitch exhausted and ignited me... an example per say huehuehuehue.) Can't guarantee that you'll be able to defeat Solo Top Champions such as hard counters for Wukong, but show them that you are not easily taken down and a force to reckon with. See you on the Fields of Justice, summoner. Enjoy your Ice Cream :P